


Two Morons Kissing

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Carnival Games, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: A collection of unconnected prompt fics based around my two favourite idiots mashing their faces together for various reasons.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	1. To Shut Them Up (Ten x Rose)

There was something about the cathedral Rose had just stepped into that made her think that she should be quiet. It could have been the strange metallic walls that seemed to mute all sounds from the bustling city, or the fact the Jissadey monks had taken an absolute vow of silence.

A vow of silence that the Doctor ironically just had to describe in absolutely full detail.

His voice echoed off the walls as he talked on and on. He spoke about the origins of why the vow started in the first place. Some strange tangent about how they used to wear bright pink robes for a while until they wore the dark green ones they dressed in now. For the moment he was detailing the punishments the elders would carry out if a monk broke the vow.

“Well, first they had to even figure out what it even meant to break the vow. An involuntary cough, for instance, used to be punished by beheading. Then they came to their senses and figured that punishment was a bit senseless.” The Doctor sniffed. A few green-robed monks turned their heads towards the chattering Time Lord. Rose gulped, hoping that the Doctor wasn’t going to incur the wrath of these monks. Perhaps they were pacifists?

But of course, the Doctor was lost in his own little world and was  _ still talking. _

“They had this ceremonial curved blade that was wicked sharp. One swipe and oops! There goes your head! Quite brutal if you ask me. And messy, cos then they’d take the head...” Rose didn’t hear the rest of what the Doctor said over the sound of her blood rushing through her ears as she watched one of the monks unsheath a large curved blade and pointed the end directly at the Doctor.

_ Okay, definitely not pacifists. _

Rose had to think quickly. Anything she normally did to shut the Doctor up would either require her to speak herself, or would cause him to make further noise until he finally got her point and stopped talking. The monk had rased the blade high in the air and started to take measured steps towards them. Rose tugged hard at the Doctor’s hand, but he payed her no mind as he was now loudly oohing and aahing over the ornate tapestries hung on the walls.

_ Desperate times! _

Rose grabbed the Doctor by his tie and pulled her face towards hers. Her nose squished uncomfortably against his cheek as their mouths crashed together. The Doctor squeaked in surprise, but went otherwise silent. Blissful silence fell upon the cathedral once more, except for the footsteps of a very irate monk brandishing a sword coming their way. Despite the Doctor just melting into the kiss and beginning to respond quite favourably to it, Rose popped her lips away from his. She gasped in pleasant surprise as his mouth chased after hers and Rose wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. Instead she grabbed his chin and turned his head so he could see the monk closing in on them. His eyes had glazed over and the Doctor’s mind seemed to need a moment to restart, but he quickly clued into what was happening.

“Ah,” was all he said as he scooped Rose’s hand up before sprinting out of the cathedral.


	2. In Joy (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor will win that large unicorn for Rose if it was the last thing he ever does!

The Doctor absolutely hated guns. So the fact that he was staring down the sight of a rifle was an incredibly rare thing indeed. His target was moving quickly, but his reflexes were much, much faster. He lined up the crosshairs and fired. The bolt hit his target head on.

Something moved in his peripheral vision, and he aimed once more. The second target fell. A third dared to move accompanied by a fourth. Both were quickly neutralised. Lights flashed and bells rang.

“We have a winner!” The six-armed carny crowed as the Doctor dropped the toy rifle which was rigged to aim 3.6cm too far to the right back into its holster. Normally, the Doctor wouldn’t have gone anywhere near this particular type of carnival game, but Rose had spotted the large stuffed unicorns. Sheer childlike joy seemed to overtake her to the point of her jumping up and down on the spot. The Doctor tried his best not to give in. 

With one flutter of Rose’s lashes the Doctor found himself dropping a few crystals into one of the carny’s outstretched hands and picking up the rifle.

He may have showed off a little by using a small Time Lord trick to slow time around him a smidge to make it appear he took down all the targets in the blink of an eye. Not that he’d ever actually admit that, of course.

“Now, pick your prize!” The carny pointed to a row of large-ish toys on the row below the jackpot prizes. Below the line of unicorns Rose had been drooling over. He watched her shoulders sag in disappointment. Now that just wouldn’t do.

“Actually, I was hoping for one of those fine unicorns.” It wasn’t a sentence the Doctor ever thought would pass through his mouth, but such was the strange situation he found himself in. Rose’s happiness was on the line! She didn’t exactly need an overstuffed unicorn, but that was absolutely beside the point. He would do absolutely anything to make her happy, even if it meant slight humiliation on his part. The carny folded his four lower arms across his chest and belly.

“One of these?” The carny pointed upwards with one of his free hands. “Now, only the best marksmen take home one of these. Or at least they would, but sadly no one has been able to pass the ultimate test in order to take home one of these legendary steeds.”

“Until now!” Rose shot back with a wicked grin which the Doctor unconsciously mirrored. The carny’s eyes glittered mischievously and he pulled hidden lever. The entire booth transformed. Gone were the wooden targets that moved at a pace that most humans struggled to keep up with. Now there was a small drone zipping around faster than the eye can see, only stopping for half a second before moving in a completely random direction.

“Three shots for fifteen crystals.” The carny produced a small pistol. Rose nudged his arm with her shoulder.

“Go on. I believe in you.” Although her tone was slightly sarcastic, it bolstered his confidence. He rooted in his pocket for the crystals the people of this planet used for currency. There was only one left! Thankfully it was a red one - worth twenty green crystals.

“Keep the change,” he grinned at the carny as he exchanged the crystal for the pistol. He quickly studied the weapon. Non-lethal, only discharged a mild electrical shock strong enough to take down the small drone. But the most surprising thing of all was that the aim was perfect. For as crooked as some of these carnival games were, this one was actually fair. Well, fair aside from the unbelievably fast little drone.

The Doctor took a deep breath and readied the pistol. There was no pattern to the drone’s movements. His arm moved quickly in an attempt to keep up. The drone stopped and the Doctor fired.

And missed.

“Two shots left!” The carny sing-songed. “Stop now and I’ll refund your twenty crystals.”

“Not a chance.” The Doctor smirked, lining up the perfect shot.

A string of curses the TARDIS refused to translate passed his lips as he missed again. He wouldn’t lose to this ridiculous carnival game. He would get that unicorn for Rose.

He closed his eyes and centered himself. The cacophony of carnival sounds around him warped and slowed. Time itself seemed to stop. He opened his eyes. The drone was still moving slightly, and then slided to a stop. A steady beam of light emanated from the pistol and travelled towards the drone. Time resumed it’s normal pace as the drone collided with the ground.

But then it seemed to stop all over again as Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

“You did it!” She cheered, then kissed him again. Softly this time. The pistol slipped from the Doctor’s grip and he tangled his now free hand in her hair while the other anchored her firmly in place as he returned the kiss.

“We have a winner!” The carny announced excitedly, but the Doctor nor Rose paid him or the small crowd that had gathered to watch someone take on this booth’s ultimate challenge any mind.

Although, the biggest challenge of the night was trying to fit the unicorn through the TARDIS’ doors. Thankfully it made a soft pillow when it finally gave way and the Doctor landed face first onto it


	3. In Love and Passion (Ten x Rose - POST SATAN PIT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two different prompts for this one: a kiss in love, and a passionate kiss. Set immediately after the Satan Pit. [EDIT - fixed a few errors that I didn't see when I posted it last night.]

A knot formed in Rose’s stomach as she wiped away the condensation that had appeared on her mirror during her shower. She was almost afraid to look. Toby’s rune covered face was seared into her mind; blood red eyes staring into hers and his mouth open in a soundless scream as he was sucked into space. What if whatever had taken control of him had somehow escaped the pull of the black hole and settled inside of her? Had those ancient symbols tattooed themselves onto her skin? The beast said she was going to die soon. It seemed to be right about everything else, why would it be wrong about her?

She shook her head and forced herself to look at her reflection. Other than looking tired, her face was the same as it always was. It still didn’t relieve the knot in her stomach. Rose wanted more than anything to believe the Doctor when he said the beast’s prophecy was a lie. If she didn’t know him so well, she probably wouldn’t have picked up on the slight uncertainty in his voice. Of course he’d say it was a lie and would do anything in his power to try and defy the prophecy. Part of her wanted to tell him off for trying to hide the probable truth about this, but at the same time she wanted to take his statement at face value. It was clear he was saying it to try and comfort her. And besides, they survived seemingly impossible challenges before. Perhaps together they would beat this as well.

Still she shivered despite the sultry heat of the room. It wasn’t so easy to shake these feelings of absolute dread off. Rose suddenly had a need to go see the Doctor. Who cares if she came off as clingy; she nearly lost him today! And Rose just knew he was shaken up by that fact too. The embrace they shared in the console room after she stepped off the rocket was bordering on desperate. And the hug on the sanctuary base when they realised they were effectively stranded lasted far longer than the ones they shared before. Even though they were back safe and sound aboard the TARDIS their fears still lingered. Decision made, she flung open the door linking her ensuite to her bedroom and dashed to her wardrobe to grab some proper clothes before she started her hunt to find the Doctor. 

"How long does it take to shower? I've been waiting here ages, did you know that on the planet Coget…”

“Doctor!” Rose’s heart leaped into her throat and she yelped in surprise as sinched her towel even tighter to herself. It seemed her hunt to find him ended just before it began. The Doctor’s eyes widened as he took her in.

“Er, that’s a towel, erm… a very _short_ towel I might add.” He squeaked, a distinct blush colouring his cheeks. His eyes roved her body for a moment stopping momentarily at the spot where she was holding the towel to her chest. He inhaled sharply though his nose, forcibly cleared his throat and his eyes settled squarely on her face as he tried to look irritated, “Blimey don’t you have any clothes?”

“I was just getting to them.” She blustered, “What are you doing here, anyway?” Rose started to walk towards her wardrobe, but the Doctor beat her to it. 

“I just, well, you see I…” he trailed of rummaging through her clothes, slamming her underwear drawer closed as quickly as he opened it after blindly snatching out a pair of black cotton knickers and tossing them to her. Rose wasn’t sure if she wanted to smack him or laugh at his reaction to her _unmentionables._ His face was definitely redder than normal and she wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. Finally producing her favourite t-shirt and track bottoms she occasionally wore to bed he turned to her and held them out. He took a deep breath and tried his explanation again, “I was wondering if maybeyouwantedsomecompanytonight?” He shrugged trying to look casual and failing miserably. 

Rose could see how badly his hands were shaking and could hear how shallow his breathing was. It was then she also realised he wasn’t in his usual pinstripes but instead the striped pyjamas that he had been dressed in right after he regenerated underneath a dark brown dressing gown. She stepped up to him and took her clothes from him, not caring that they were slightly wrinkled due to how tightly he was holding them. 

This wouldn’t be the first time the Doctor spent the night in her room. After their encounter with the wire he sat on top of her covers while she slept and was gone when she woke up. But Rose was certain that it was the feel of his fingers tracing her facial features is what woke her up, but she never called him out on that. Their relationship seemed to somehow change ever since then. The Doctor’s constant playful flirting now felt like there was more intent behind it. She’d catch him gazing at her more often. Casual little touches became more frequent and lasted just a bit longer. Rose desperately tried to not read too much into it, but it didn’t stop her from hoping that one day he’d make good on his flirtations.

The Doctor shuffled his feet awkwardly and Rose realised she had yet to give him an answer. He had sought her out; a thing he rarely did after a hard day knowing Rose occasionally needed time alone to decompress. But more often than not, they’d lounge around in the library chatting over a cup of tea and a pile of biscuits or watch a movie in the media room. She cherished those times, so her answer was clear.

“Please.” The Doctor sighed in relief as if he was expecting her to say no and then smiled at her. It was now Rose’s turn to look slightly uncomfortable. She was standing there in just a towel after all. “I just need you to…” she gestured to the clothes in her hand and the Doctor blinked at her before the penny dropped.

“Oh! Right! Yes, I’ll just…” His face was bright red as he spun around on the spot to give Rose some privacy. Still, Rose put the clothes on while still keeping the towel in place before removing it. She also grabbed the hoodie that was hung over her chair and put it on after she realised the Doctor hadn’t thrown her a bra. He probably would have melted on the spot if he handled one of those.

“Kay,” she said touching his shoulder on her way to hang her towel on the hook on her door. “I see you’re ready for bed.” Rose pointed to his clothes.

“Nah, I thought I’d try out a new look.” he chuckled, “My suit’s great but this is so _comfy!_ ”

“Yeah, but I’m sure Howard’s still confused about where his jammies went.” Rose beamed at him trying to combat the dread clawing at her throat with humor. If she just acted normal perhaps that would help make everything okay. A manic laugh escaped her that sounded nothing like her happy one. The Doctor’s smile waned a bit and his brow knitted together slightly. Before Rose knew what was happening the Doctor had pulled her into a crushing hug.

A quadruple heartbeat drummed beside her ear, faster than normal. Rose always loved the sound of the Doctor’s hearts, there was something almost hypnotic about it.

“It lied, Rose. It _LIED_ ! I won’t let _anything_ happen to you.” He swore into her hair, “You’ve saved my arse so many times, it’s time I repay the favour.” Rose wormed her way out of his arms, her chest suddenly feeling hollow.

“What? You keep a tally of how many times I’ve helped stop you from dying? I thought we were a team?” Rose knew she was being irrational, but her fear overrode her logic. The Doctor carefully took a step towards her and gently took her hands in his. This small gesture grounded her once more as it always did. The Doctor could see past her words and to the fear behind them. 

“We are a team, Rose. The stuff of legends, remember! I only keep a tally as a reminder of just how much you mean to me and just how much I…” his quiet voice died in his throat. Suddenly they were no longer standing in her bedroom. They were weeks back standing outside that chippie when Rose angrily confronted the Doctor about Sarah Jane. Rose wasn’t sure if she trusted her own voice, but she still forced the words out.

“How much you _what_?” The Doctor’s mouth moved silently for a moment, until he snapped it shut again. Rose wanted to shake the words out of him, she needed to know for sure. His fathomless eyes bored into hers as if trying to answer her telepathically; he could have been for all she knew.

“Please, just tell me.” Rose begged. The Doctor closed his eyes and Rose feared this was the part where he shut down and forced a change of subject.

“Rose Tyler, I…” words failed him once more, and Rose just wanted to scream in frustration. But that impulse only lasted a fraction of a second as he brought his face down to hers and kissed her gently. “Rose. My Rose,” the possessive caused warmth to course through her body, “I’m certain you know already. I’ve tried to show you, and you’re so very observant. Before I took a leap of faith into that pit, I nearly told Ida. But I just know you’d much rather hear it from me. I’m just afraid to.”

“Why?” Rose wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him even closer. The Doctor rested his forehead against hers.

“Because it would hurt that much more if I lost you. I don’t think you fully realise what you mean to me, Rose Tyler.” Their previous kiss had just been a soft, chaste brush of lips. This one was anything but. His mouth collided with hers with almost bruising intensity. It was like an enormous amount of pent-up energy was being released at once and Rose responded immediately. There was a flurry of smooshed noses and clacking teeth before they finally found their rhythm. His tongue prodded the seam of her lips and Rose invited him in. The Doctor drank her in as if she was an oasis in a vast dry desert.

She began to feel light headed and completely overwhelmed. Her lungs eventually burned with the need for oxygen. Damn his respiratory bypass; he’d actually stopped his breathing a while back and didn’t seem at all bothered. Rose pushed against his shoulders and the Doctor reluctantly popped his mouth away from hers and let her gasp in lungfuls of air. She was inordinately pleased to hear him panting softly too.

“I love you too.” she whispered and she felt his lips curl into a smile as he kissed her softly once more.

“As I said, you’re very observant.” his voice rumbled a full octave lower than normal and he chuckled before kissing her again. And again. Rose wished this moment could last forever, but the emotional roller coaster she’d been on all day plus the pure physical exertion she did had left her utterly exhausted.

“We need to sleep.” The Doctor sighed and Rose didn’t put up any resistance when he guided her towards her bed. Still she playfully nudged him in the ribs.

“Sleep, or _sleep_?” She winked at him attempting to channel the energy of a certain old friend of theirs. The Doctor rolled his eyes fondly at her as he turned down the covers.

“Believe it or not I am truly, properly tired. So several hours of unconsciousness for us I’m afraid.” He shrugged out of his dressing gown, and Rose ditched her hoodie knowing she’d be too warm with it on. The Doctor crawled in and Rose’s heart melted when he reached out for her. She settled in his arms knowing that each other’s presence would ward off any potential nightmares. Plus there was no where else she’d rather be in that moment. The TARDIS dimmed the lights in their room, signalling it was time to sleep.

“Tomorrow morning on the other hand…” Rose shivered as the Doctor whispered in her ear, even going so far to give her lobe a tiny nip with his teeth to drive his point home. It took her a moment to register his words.

“Oh, promises, promises.” She smiled, allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I left you waiting on this one. I wanted to make sure I got it juuuuust right.


End file.
